A bridle is a device that is utilized to control an animal, such as a horse. A typical bridle fits over the head of the animal, and holds a bit in the mouth of the animal. Such a bridle includes a crownpiece that fits over the head of the animal, resting behind the animal's ears, forming a main strap that holds the bridle in place and prevents the bit from slipping down. The bridle also includes two cheekpieces attached to either side of the crownpiece. The cheekpieces drop down along the cheeks of the animal, and attach to rings that hold the bit. The crownpiece further includes a throatlatch that prevents the bridle from coming off over the head of the animal. The throatlatch extends from the crownpiece down from one ear of the animal, under the windpipe, and attaches below the other ear. The bridle further includes a browband, wherein the crownpiece passes through the browband. The browband extends from under one ear of the animal, across the forehead, to under the other ear. A noseband goes around the nose of the animal. The bridle further includes reins attached to the bit below the cheekpieces, allowing a rider to control the horse. The pieces of the bridle are held together by buckles, clasps, and/or fasteners that allow adjustments to the bridle.
For example, the width of the bit is adjusted to the width of the mouth of the animal. The length of the cheekpieces is adjusted so that the bit is held at the proper location in the mouth of the animal. The noseband is adjusted to leave some comfort space between the noseband and the nose of the animal. The browband is adjusted so as to not pull the bridle forward, and to prevent discomfort to the ears of the animal.
Proper fitting of a conventional bridle requires that the length of each piece of the bridle be adjusted to fit the head of the animal. This is done by altering all the necessary buckles, clasps, and/or fasteners to provide the proper fit, depending on the animal's physical characteristics. Altering the buckles, clasps, and/or fasteners involves opening, closing, loosening, and/or tightening each one, to adjusting the length of a piece of the bridle attached thereto.
As such, proper fitting of a conventional bridle involves the laborious task of manipulating each buckle, clasp, and/or fastener to adjust the length of each piece of the bridle for a particular animal. Then, when removing the bridle, the buckles, clasps, and/or fasteners must be manipulated to loosen the bridle, and remove it from the animal. Then, in order to attach the bridle to another animal, the same laborious and time consuming fitting steps by altering the buckles, clasps, and/or fasteners, must be repeated. Often, riders carry a separate bridle for each animal, wherein each bridle has been adjusted for a particular animal. Such bridles are also complex to manufacture and maintain due to the various pieces and the buckles, clasps, and/or fasteners. There is, therefore, a need for a bridle that can be adjusted, and readjusted, simply, and without altering buckles, clasps, and/or fasteners.